


What Happened in a Snow Storm...

by linady52



Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [11]
Category: Flesh and Bone (TV), The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: A lack of communication and how can it affect the people involved in one day.
Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244384
Kudos: 2





	What Happened in a Snow Storm...

Elizabeth Collins hasn't seen Marcus Keane in three days. Actually, he still texts her and sees the children on Zoom and FaceTime when he can. But she hasn't seen him on their own for over a few minutes. 

Maybe because she made a post about Paul Grayson on social media? Even though it was an outside coffee date with the first photo was of Paul on his mobile. But the second photo was Paul looking at her with a smile on his face.

That could make Marcus not want to see her at the moment. She spoke to Peter Osborne who told her there wasn’t anything wrong with Marcus. “He is busy with work or Harper needs his attention now.”

Adam Galloway even thought it was a bit normal from Marcus. “Did he text his replies to you instead of putting them online?” So far, it was Marcus Keane being Marcus Keane. Yet it still made her concerned about him.

The next day was a huge snowstorm. Fortunately, Paul was staying with them. Giving him a chance to look after the children while she works remotely at home. 

It turns out that Paul did well with virtual learning. Helping Rosemary focus on her school work while Little Tomas was pretty much staring at them from his playpen. Rosemary got the chance to play before her next session when Paul had to take a work call.

He moves over to Elizabeth who was working at the kitchen table. He kissed her on the cheek before asking her, “Do you want anything?” She shook her head, “Not until lunch.”

Paul stares at her with his blue eyes before shaking his own head in amusement. “Nah, you will want something soon.” Almost like a tease. 

After Paul left for her bedroom, Elizabeth received a text from Marcus. “How is the snowstorm?” 

Typical British conversation. She texted him back, “Will be stuck with the kids for two days now.” Moments later, there was another text from Marcus. “Is Paul staying with you?”

It was like Marcus is still looking after them from the other side of the country. “He is looking after us when he is not making phone calls.” 

When it is at five o’clock, Rosemary is already wondering about Marcus. “Is Daddy having snow too?” Elizabeth shook her head, “He is the lucky one. He is the only one who got rain.” 

Paul made chicken Thai curry for dinner. He was trying not to do takeaway, being considerate at this time. “We will see for tomorrow.” 

Marcus made the right choice for FaceTime when Little Tomas decided to throw his dinner at the floor. Elizabeth shook her head again for the millionth time. “Seeing Daddy isn’t punishment today.”

“I will clean this mess for you,” Paul said to her after he saw what Tomas did. Showing Elizabeth that he is not planning to be their primary father. That belongs to Marcus and everyone else who wants to help them out. 

She hopes that Marcus will understand how Paul felt about this. She may need to ask him when they are not with the children...

The children are of course, excited to see Marcus. Even though Marcus already looks tired on screen. “Did you get to go outside?” Rosemary shook her head, scarily familiar to her mother’s. “It is still snowing!!”

Marcus thought of a solution, “Maybe when it clears up tomorrow… you can ask Mr. Grayson to take you out…” After twenty minutes with the children, Elizabeth finally got the chance to see him alone. 

She was in relief that Marcus seems to read her mind again. “I am not mad about you and Paul… I still needed time to think things over…” Elizabeth continues to look at him, “I know social media means little to you.”

“Except when it comes to the kids.” Which is true. Marcus always loved it when she made posts about the children. “I promise you… there will be little gushy posts about Paul.” This made Marcus chuckle to himself, “You should have seen Peter’s posts…”


End file.
